


Tease

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Relationships: Benny & Reader, Benny & You, Benny Lafitte & Reader - Relationship, Benny Lafitte x Reader, Benny Lafitte/You
Series: Moments in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tease

Benny leaned back into Y/N’s hands. “Are you teasing me, girl?”

“No,” She leaned close to his ear, “I’m trying to seduce you.” She kissed his neck. 

“Oh.” He nodded. 

“Is it working?” She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his broad chest, pressing her cheek to his ear, breathing in his scent. 

“Why don’t you come ‘round here and find out.” His voice was an octave lower.

She moved around to the front of the recliner where she’d caught her vampire dozing. Now that she could see all of him, she could see the bulge in his jeans and the deeper rise and fall of his chest. His blue eyes watched her closely. Boldly, she leaned forward, placing her hand on the bulge. He jerked slightly, then moaned, his head falling back. “Yes, I’d say it worked. You definitely want me.” She rubbed his erection, feeling it swell in the confines of his jeans.

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist, catching her off balance and pulling her into his lap. “Now, what say you let me have you? Hmmm?” He growled. 


End file.
